1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a television device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been already proposed a television receiver combined with an electronic calculator which functions as an ordinary television receiver and which utilizes the television screen for the display of calculator functions, but in such apparatus there has been required a switching operation for selecting either the calculator function or the television receiving function.